


WITH LOVE

by sei_heichou



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sei_heichou/pseuds/sei_heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Menunggu itu tidak membosankan<br/>Jika itu menunggu Luhan –Sehun<br/>.<br/>Mencintai itu tidak sulit<br/>Jika itu mencintai Baekhyun –Chanyeol<br/>.<br/>Berjuang itu menyenangkan<br/>Jika itu berjuang demi cinta Yixing –Junmyun<br/>.<br/>Hari minggu itu menyebalkan<br/>Jika itu mengahalangiku bertemu Kyungsoo –Kris<br/>.<br/>Berjalan bukan suatu hal yang melelahkan<br/>Jika itu membuatku bergandengan tangan dengan Junhong –Daehyun</p>
            </blockquote>





	WITH LOVE

**_WITH LOVE_ **

**_Cast :_ **

**_Sehun-Luhan_ **

**_Chanyeol-Baekhyun_ **

**_Suho-Lay_ **

**_Kris-Kyungsoo_ **

**_Daehyun-Zelo_ **

**_Warning [!] : BL, OOC, typo[s], no edit, confusing_ **

* * *

 

**Summary :**

**_Menunggu itu tidak membosankan_ **

**_Jika itu menunggu Luhan –Sehun_ **

**_._ **

**_Mencintai itu tidak sulit_ **

**_Jika itu mencintai Baekhyun –Chanyeol_ **

**_._ **

**_Berjuang itu menyenangkan_ **

**_Jika itu berjuang demi cinta Yixing –Junmyun_ **

**_._ **

**_Hari minggu itu menyebalkan_ **

**_Jika itu mengahalangiku bertemu Kyungsoo –Kris_ **

**_._ **

**_Berjalan bukan suatu hal yang melelahkan_ **

**_Jika itu membuatku bergandengan tangan dengan Junhong –Daehyun_ **

**_._ **

* * *

 

.

Sehun membolak-baikkan menu. Memilih pasta yang cocok untuknya. _Fettucini, Spaghetti, atau Macaroni_. Sehun memutar bola matanya, berpikir.

“Luhan- kira-kira apa yang disukainya? _Lasagna? Ravioli? Rigatoni?”_

Sehun tersenyum. Terkadang ia terkikik melihat berbagai macam bentuk pasta yang dilihatnya dibuku menu.

“Sepertinya dia akan lebih suka _Rigatoni_. Bukankah dia suka sesuatu yang lucu dan unik?”

Sehun menutup buku menu-nya. Tangannya bergerak ke dada sebelah kirinya. Astaga, jantung itu seperti mau melompat keluar.

“Menunggunya saja jantungku sudah seperti ini.”

Sehun membayangkan bagaiamana jika orang itu datang. Sehun membayangkan bagaimana jantungnya akan bekerja jika dia nanti melihat sosok itu tersenyum padanya.

“Ya Tuhan-“

Sehun menatap keluar restoran. Sedikit gerimis ternyata. Lalu raut kekhawatiran muncul di wajahnya.

“Bagaimana kalau dia kehujanan.”

“Sayangnya tidak Tuan Oh Sehun.”

Sehun menoleh ke depan. Tempat duduk diseberangnya sudah terisi. Diduduki seseorang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Dia, sedang tersenyum sambil melepas mantel yang ia kenakan.

“Ba-bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu kau datang Lu?”

Luhan, orang itu, hanya menggedikkan bahu.

“Entahlah, mungkin kau bosan menungguku, sampai-sampai melamun dan mengabaikan kedatanganku.”

Luhan mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi lesu. Sehun yang melihatnya panic.

“Ti-tidak Lu. Aku tidak bosan.”

Luhan tertawa tiba-tiba

“Hahaha, siapa tahu. Atau jangan-jangan kau sibuk memikirkan orang lain eoh?”

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kedua tangannya bersilang di depan dada. Sehun mencondongkan badannya ke depan.

“Bu-bukan seperti itu. Aku sedari tadi menunggumu dan-“

“Dan apa Oh Sehun?”

Sehun memegang lagi dada kirinya.

“-dan berusaha menetralkan degup jantungku. Memikirkanmu saja jantungku rasanya mau lepas.”

Luhan tersenyum lagi. Sekarang, diletakkan kedua sikunya di atas meja sambil menatap Sehun.

“Benarkah? Biasanya orang-orang akan kesal atau merasa bosan ketika menunggu. Apa Sehun tidak merasa seperti itu?”

Sehun menggeleng pelan dan menatap Luhan dengan teduh.

“Menunggu memang membosankan. Tapi bagiku, selama apapun itu, menunggu itu tidak membosankan. Jika itu menunggu Luhan.”

.

* * *

 

.

 “Park _Dobby_!”

Chanyeol menutup telinganya dengan _earphone_ sesegera mungkin. Tangannya mengambil sebuah buku yang entah berjudul apa dari dalam tasnya. Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya seolah-olah ia tengah sibuk membaca.

_Plak_

Chanyeol mendongak menatap siapa yang baru saja menampar kepalanya. Tangan mungil itu menarik _earphone_ dari daun telinga Chanyeol lalu memasang posisi berkacak pinggang kebanggaannya. Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal.

“Hei! Kau! Dasar Park Chanyeol bodoh.”

“Apalagi Baekhyun? Kau ini bisa tidak bicara lembut sedikit saja. Ini taman. Kau tahu siswa lain bisa mendengarmu berteriak-teriak seperti ini.”

“Apa pedulimu!”

Teriakan itu membuat Chanyeol memundurkan posisi tubuhnya. Ok, sekarang Chanyeol ketakutan dengan omelan pemuda mungil di depannya ini. Chanyeol tahu, dirinyalah yang menyebabkan pemuda ini mengomel dan berbicara layaknya _ahjumma-ahjumma_ di pasar yang tengah menawarkan dagangannya.

“Baekhyun, _please_. Berhentilah berteri-“

“Park Bodoh. Dasar tidak- hmp.”

Baekhyun tidak mampu meneruskan kemarahannya karena bibirnya dibekap oleh tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga terduduk di bangku taman itu. Chanyeol menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut Baekhyun setelah Baekhyun berhenti meronta (karena sebenarnya ia kehabisan nafas akibat bekapan tangan besar Chanyeol).

“Bisa tidak kau berhenti mengumpatku sambil berteriak Byun _ahjumma_?”

Baekhyun menarik nafas dan membuangnya kasar. Ia masih kesal pada Chanyeol.

“ _Ahjumma_ kau bilang?”

“Memang, kau ini seperti _ahjumma_ yang suka berteriak. Dasar!”

“Itu karena kau menyebalkan Park Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun. Dia akan selalu marah seperti ini jika Chanyeol menyisakan bekalnya. Ya, bekal buatan Baekhyun.

“Kau kan tahu aku tidak suka sayur, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol. Tapi tenaganya tidak cukup besar untuk membuat Chanyeol berbalik menghadapnya. Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Diulurkan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol dan membalikkan wajahnya hingga kini Chanyeol bisa menatap Baekhyun.

“Hei Park Chanyeol.”

Kali ini suara Baekhyun melembut. Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

“Apa?”

Chanyeol menjawab tanpa menatap Baekhyun. Kemudian ibu jari Baekhyun bergerak pelan mengelus pipi Chanyeol yang sedikit berjerawat.

“Kenapa kau tidak suka sayur?”

Chanyeol masih terdiam. Mungkin menikmati usapan halus jemari Baekhyun dipipinya.

“Kau tahu kan Baek, sejak kecil aku tidak suka sayur. Aku benci sayur.”

Baekhyun tersenyum. Entah kemana perginya Baekhyun yang galak seperti tadi.

“Kenapa bisa begitu? Lihat, karena kau tidak makan sayur kau jadi terlihat jelek dan berjerawat. Tubuhmu jadi kurang segar.”

Kali ini Chanyeol melemparkan tatapannya tepat ke iris Baekhyun.

“Aku tidak suka melihatmu terlihat kusut seperti itu. Belajarlah mencintai sayur. Itu tidak sulit, Yeol.”

Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun. Lalu mengecup bibirnya kilat.

“Kau tahu Baek, aku tidak yakin aku bisa semudah itu menyukai atau mencintai sayur-sayuran seperti yang kau bilang tadi. Tapi memang benar. Mencintai itu tidak sulit. Jika itu mencintai Baekhyun.”

.

* * *

 

.

Junmyun berulang kali menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Sedari tadi ia merasa gelisah dan tidak tenang. Tubunya miring, lalu terlentang, lalu tengkurap di kasurnya. Matanya terpejam sangat erat. Saraf dan otot kelopak matanya dipaksa agar tetap menutup.

“Ya Tuhan aku bisa gila.”

Sejak tadi siang otaknya yang pintar itu hanya memikirkan satu hal. Seorang pemuda ( _hoobae_ ) yang berpapasan dengannya dilorong sekolah. Zhang Yixing, kelas 2-3.

“Besok aku akan langsung menyatakan cinta padanya.”

.

“Maaf _s-sunbae_.”

Yixing berlari cepat ketika Junmyun selesai menyatakan cinta padanya. Junmyun hanya berusaha mengejar Yixing yang larinya sangat cepat. Junmyun terengah-engah dan kehilangan jejak Yixing.

“Hah-hah-hah larinya cepat sekali. Baiklah, aku menemuinya nanti di kelas. Semoga pikirannya sudah berubah padaku.”

.

“Yixing!”

Mendengar Junmyun memanggilnya, Yixing langsung meringis kecil dan mengangkat buku sejarah sampai sejajar dengan wajahnya. Yixing berusaha menutupi wajahnya agar tidak terlihat oleh Junmyun. Tapi percuma, kini Junmyun sudah berada dihadapannya sambil tersenyum (walau Yixing tidak tahu karena wajah Junmyun terhalang buku sejarah). Junmyun menarik buku itu ke bawah dan memperlihatkan Yixing yang tengah menunduk sambil memejamkan matanya erat.

“Hei Yixing.”

Diam. Pemuda di depan Junmyun itu masih tidak bergeming barang sedikitpun. Junmyun tersenyum sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di meja dan meletakkan dagunya diatas kedua tangannya tersebut. Mata Junmyun lurus menatap Yixing dengan lembut.

“Apa kau takut padaku Xing?”

Yixing menggeleng. Wajahnya masih menunduk, tak berani menatap Junmyun.

“Lalu kenapa kau terlihat seperti menghindariku?”

“A-aku hanya kaget, _s-sunbae_.”

Junmyun mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

“ _Sunbae_ meyatakan c-cinta padaku. Mendadak. A-aku terkejut sekali. Bahkan kita belum saling mengenal.”

Yixing berkata lirih, dan sedikit tergagap. Tangan Junmyun tiba-tiba menarik dagu Yixing hingga kini mereka saling mengumbar tatapan. Hanya saja keduanya saling menatap dengan perasaan berbeda.

“Maaf Xing. Jadi aku harus bagaimana?”

“Aku tidak tahu.”

“Apa kau membenciku?”

“T-tidak _sunbae_.”

“Apa kau menyukaiku Xing?”

“Aku tidak tahu _sunbae_.”

“Baiklah. Kalau begitu cari tahu apakah perasaanmu padaku berupa rasa benci atau suka.”

Yixing membulatkan matanya. Namun bibirnya menunggingkan senyum.

“Maukah _sunbae_ membantuku? Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaiamana perasaanku. Setidaknya _sunbae_ berjuang membuatku menyukai _sunbae_.”

Tangan Junmyun meraih pipi Yixing dan mengelusnya pelan. Lalu berpindah ke tangan Yixing dan menggenggamnya.

“Tentu Xing. Mungkin saja berjuang itu menyenangkan. Jika itu berjuang demi cinta Yixing.”

.

* * *

 

.

Kris mengusap berulangkali wajahnya saat melihat Kyungsoo sibuk menulis sesuatu di _notebook_ nya. Sesekali Kyungsoo menggunakan penggaris untuk menggambar kotakan-kotakan tertentu. Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat serius dan mengabaikan semua hal selain pekerjaannya seolah-olah disana tidak ada Kris. Mungkin sudah teramat bosan, Kris akhirnya mendekati Kyungsoo dan duduk di depan pemuda bermata bulat itu.

“Soo…”

“Hm?”

Kyungsoo masih sibuk menyalin sesuatu sepertinya. Matanya sibuk bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, ke arah dua buku di depannya.

“Do Kyung-“

“Sebentar Kris. Ini demi kelancaran jadwal organisaasi kita.”

Kris akhirnya mengalah. Sesaat kemudian Kyungsoo meletakkan pensilnya dan beralih memandang Kris sambil tersenyum.

“Maaf Kris.”

“ _It’s OK_. Resiko punya kekasih seorang sekertaris OSIS.”

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil lalu memukul pelan bahu Kris.

“Harusnya kau bangga tuan muda Wu.”

Kris menggeleng pelan. Tangannya menyilang di dadanya.

“Bagaimana bisa aku bangga pada kekasih yang mengacuhkanku?”

“Tapi itu kan kewajiban dan tugasku Kris. Oh, ayolah siapa dulu yang menyuruhku menerima jabatan ini?”

“ _OK, OK_. Aku menyerah. Jadi apa yang kau kerjakan tadi Soo?”

Kyungsoo berdiri, lalu duduk di samping Kris. Kepalanya  disandarkan dibahu Kris. Perlahan-lahan matanya terpejam dan bibirnya mengulas senyum.

“Ah menyenangkan sekali bersandar di bahu kekasih.”

Kris menyamankan posisinya lalu tangannya terangkat mengelus pelan rambut hitam Kyungsoo. Dan merasa perlakuan Kris sungguh lembut, lalu Kyungsoo semakin merapat pada tubuh kekasihnya.

“Tadi aku mengerjakan jadwal rapat untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah kita. Rapatnya diundur, tidak jadi besok hari minggu.”

“Kenapa harus diundur Soo?”

Suara Kris terdengar sedikit kesal mendengar rapat organisasi mereka diundur dari hari yang sudah ditetapkan sebelumnya. Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Heran karena sepertinya Kris tidak suka. Kyungsoo bangun dari dekapan Kris yang sedari tadi ia rasakan.

“Tentu saja pengurus lain ingin beristirahat. Kita bersekolah sejak hari Senin sampai Sabtu, Kris. Siapa yang tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu libur sehari dirumah?”

“Aku tidak, Soo.”

Kris mendongak. Apakah telinganya salah mendengar? Kris tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu libur sehari dirumah? Apa dia tidak lelah berkegiatan setiap hari di sekolah? Apa dia tidak bosan terus-terusa berada di sekolah? Bibir Kyungsoo masih terbuka sedikit karena perkataan Kris barusan.

“Apa karena orang tuamu tinggal di Kanada? Karena kau sendirian dirumah?”

“Mungkin. Tapi sebenarnya aku memang membenci hari Minggu.”

Kris berujar santai menanggapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

“Kau aneh sekali. Sungguh.”

“Apakah aku aneh jika aku ingin melihat kekasihku setiap hari? Apakah aku aneh jika aku ingin berdekatan denganmu setiap hari, Do Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanan. Apakah Kris benar-benar sampai seperti ini menyukainya? Apakah Kris harus sampai membenci hari Minggu karena tidak bisa bertemu dirinya? Kyungsoo sampai tak sadar jika pipinya memerah karena Kris menatap dirinya sambil tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Kyungsoo sudah berada di pelukan Kris. Dan membalas pelukan itu erat saat Kris berbisik di telinganya.

“Hari minggu itu menyebalkan. Jika itu menghalangiku bertemu Kyungsoo.”

.

* * *

 

.

Daehyun menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya mengikuti irama musik yang ia dengar melalui _earphone_ -nya. Sesekali tangannya menyentuh layar _iPod_ untuk mengganti _player list_. Senyum dari tadi tidak hilang dari wajahnya. Tentu saja jika mengingat sedari tadi dia sedang menunggu kekasihnya yang baru saja ‘jadian’ kemarin.

“ _Hyung_!”

Seseorang memanggil Daehyun, hanya saja Daehyun tidak mendengar karena _volume_ musik yang sedang ia dengar hampir mencapai batas maksimal. Lalu pemuda itu mendekati Daehyun. Dia berlari kecil ke arah belakang tubuh Daehyun agar Daehyun tidak bisa melihat. Senyum jahil tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Ketika sampai tepat dibelakang Daehyun, tangannya terulur pelan ke arah telinga kanan Daehyun, menarik _earphone_ dengan cepat dan berteriak keras, tepat di depan telinga itu.

“DAEHYUN _HYUNG_!”

“AAAACCKKK!”

“Hahahaha-“

“Junhong! Kau bisa membuatku tuli dadakan. Astaga anak ini-“

“Maaf _hyung_. Dari tadi aku memanggilmu. Dan ternyata kau tidak mendengarku karena asyik mendengarkan musik.”

“Ah- begitu ya? Maaf ya. Kau sudah selesai Junhong?”

Pertanyaan Daehyun hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Junhong (yang ternyata kekasih sehari Daehyun). Daehyun tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Junhong dan melangkahkan kaki ke parkiran sekolah mereka.

“ _Hyung_. Kita mau kemana?”

“Tentu saja ke parkiran, Junhong. Mobilku disana.”

“Tidak.”

Junhong berhenti tiba-tiba dan melepas genggaman Daehyun pelan. Daehyun mengerutkan kening heran. Apa ada yang salah dengan dirinya?

“Kenapa Junhong?”

“Aku jalan kaki saja _hyung_. Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dan aku suka jalan kaki.”

“Hah? Tapi ini panas sekali Junhong. Bagaimana kalau kulitmu terbakar?”

“Tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Aku sudah biasa. _Hyung_ pulang saja duluan. Lain kali saja kita pulang bersama. Aku duluan _hyung_.”

Junhong berlari ke gerbang sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Daehyun. Daehyun hanya terkejut melihat Junhong berlari meninggalkannya. Dengan segera ia mengambil ponsel dan menelepon seseorang.

“Lee _ahjussi_. Tolong ke sekolahku sekarang.”

.

Junhong berjalan sambil tertunduk lesu. Bagaimana tidak, ia menolak ajakan pulang bersama dari kekasihnya. Harusnya ia ikut pulang bersama Daehyun dengan mobilnya. Tapi itu masalahnya, Junhong tidak kuat naik mobil terlalu lama. Dia akan pusing dan mual jika berada di dalam mobil. Karena itu ia memilih pulang jalan kaki. Akhirnya Junhong mendesah pelan.

“Harusnya aku bisa pulang bersama Dae- _hyung_.”

“Junhongie!”

Merasa seseorang memanggil, Junhong menoleh kebelakang. Disana terlihat Daehyun berlari ke arahnya. Ketika berhenti di depan Junhong, Daehyun membungkuk dan mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

“ _Hyung_? Kenapa-“

“Ayo pulang. Kita ke rumahmu.”

“Tapi mobilmu?”

“Itu di belakang. Aku memanggil sopir dan memintanya membawa mobilku sampai rumahmu. Jadi setelah mengantarmu, nanti aku pulang naik mobil.”

Daehyun menampilkan senyumnya pada Junhong. Sedangkan Junhong masih terperangah. Daehyun menarik tangan Junhong lalu berjalan (sambil diikuti mobil Daehyun yang dikendarai Lee _ahjusi_ ).

“Daehyun _hyung_. Nanti kalau _hyung_ lelah bagaimana?”

Daehyun kembali memamerkan senyumnya. Lalu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Junhong.

“Berjalan bukan suatu hal yang melelahkan. Jika itu membuatku bergandengan tangan dengan Junhong.”

**.**

**END.**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve been posted this before. So if you ever saw the plot/story like this, it means that the fic is also mine. Edited parts still exist.


End file.
